


Pandora's Love

by Ares1



Series: Pandora's Tears [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fake Funeral, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Snuggling, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ares1/pseuds/Ares1
Summary: When Dream escaped, he was forced to uphold what was in his waivers for the prison. Well... that's what everyone else in the Dream SMP thought.~~~~~~A/N : This is a sequel to Pandora's Tears so if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do so.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude/Reader, Sam | Awesamdude/You
Series: Pandora's Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Pandora's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Pandora's Tears so if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do so. You can find it [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719305)

It was your memorial. Sam stood there with the others, his eyes landing on the grave that supposedly held your remains. His face expressionless. You were not dead, you were hidden away from prying eyes, you were being protected from the one man who had taken your first life. Dream still hadn’t shown up anywhere, and it left Sam on edge. 

It felt odd for him to put flowers onto an unoccupied grave. As he did so, he got some stares from the others. Niki was the one to glare at him. At the time when he gave her the news that he had ‘killed’ you, by taking your last two lives after Dream escaped, she screamed at him.

_“I thought you loved them Sam.” She sobbed; her hands beat at Sam’s netherite chest plate as if that would hurt him. “They trusted you…” The words were barely a whisper. She curled in on herself, her face in her hands._

_“They… signed the contract,” Sam leveled with her. “I made sure they knew what they were getting into.” Sam raised his hand toward her in a comforting gesture. “It was painless-” Niki pushed his hand away from her, a fire in her eyes._

_“Don’t.” She hissed._

That was the last time he had seen her until today. He listened to the words everyone had to say about you. You were really loved across the entire SMP. Many tears were shed on your behalf. Oh, how he wished he didn’t have to do this. He wanted you to be free, not caught up in any drama. He was sure that if Dream knew you were alive, you would be hunted down and tortured. Just as he did to Tommy. It was all for your safety.

When the procession ended, everyone parted ways. Your grave site was near the community house. Niki stayed back along with Fundy, Sam didn’t give her another glance, but he could feel her gaze on him. It was widely known what his waivers said, and if this didn’t teach everyone to not mess with him, he didn’t know what would. He kept his head high, his peers glancing at him as they walked off toward their homes.

Using his trident to fly through the air, he landed next to his prison. You were waiting for him, and he couldn’t wait to hold you. He didn’t like the thought of you dying, and joining a funeral meant for you wasn’t exactly a thing that he wanted to do, even if you weren’t dead. It brought a million thoughts to the forefront of his mind.

Going through all the processes of getting into the prison, he looks around his empty front lobby. Using a keycard and a newly placed hidden lever, a part of the wall behind his desk opens up. Once he steps through, he makes sure the wall behind him is closed. Not even Badboyhalo and Antfrost knew about this area of the prison. In front of him is a hallway with an unlit nether portal with the same mechanics as the first portal. Using his keycard again, the portal lit up and he stepped in.

\--

You watched the sunset over the ocean, your head resting in your palm. You waited for Sam, and you hated that he had to go back to that place. You knew exactly why he had to go back today though… At first you didn’t understand why he had spared you. But when he went through the trouble of hiding you, you knew. He gave you the love you never truly got from Dream. He went through the nether to hide you far away from the SMP. 

Finding a flower biome, he built the two of you a house. He told you how much he loved you every day. He made you feel loved even when you looked at your burn scars, when you thought bad things about yourself. He begged you to try and see what he saw in you. He held you the way Dream never did.

“I love you,” You heard his voice behind you, he sat behind you on the ground pulling your back flush against his front. “Niki misses you.” He pressed a kiss to the back of your neck. You felt guilty when it came to Niki. She was your best friend; she had gotten you through the hardest of times when L’manburg was still around. 

“Did she hit you this time?” You ask a fleeting smile graces your lips. You feel him shake his head.

“If looks could kill, it would have been me in the ground.” His arms wrapped around your frame as you both watched the sunset together. You absentmindedly started making flower crowns for the two of you. 

“I’m making your favorite, its simmering inside.” You turn your head to face his, your noses bumping.

“Is that right?” He started teasing you, “I had something else in mind.” You saw his smile spread over his face. He cupped your cheek and pressed his lips to yours. You felt your heart soar. The desire pulsing through you.

“Oh, so you want to work up an appetite then.” You teased him back, throwing the now finished flower crown on his head. It landed cock eyed on his head, causing him to chuckle.

“Always,” He cooed in your ear, watching your fingers fiddle with your own flower crown. You were hyper aware of his hands on your body, as he rubbed little circles into your skin. His touch lingered, and you gave a happy sigh. When you were done with your own flower crown, he carefully took it into his hands and gently lowered it on your head. He peppered your face in kisses after he was done. “You’re beautiful, my love.”

“I love you so much Sam.” You had to hold yourself back from crying. You longed for the love Sam gave you for so long, you didn’t believe it existed. Dream never did half of what Sam had done for you. You were so thankful for the man who held you oh so tightly. The man who promised to give you a good life, and protection. You felt his arms and his body shift around you, lifting your body, he held you tightly to his chest as he walked to your shared home. The smell of the food cooking filled your nostrils, but you weren’t focused on that. You focused on Sam’s eyes which never left yours. He set you down on the couch, kissing you once more, his hand resting on your thighs. 

If you could hold onto this feeling forever, you would.

**Author's Note:**

> I had gotten so many requests to do a part two to Pandora's Tears, you can request something on my [Tumblr!](https://aressss1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
